


Catch

by Zen



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drunkenness, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Greg have happy, lighthearted, drunk first time sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch

**Author's Note:**

> For mollyamory, who got me hooked on CSI, and somehow got me writing again. For fan_eunice and sisabet who were talking in chat and sparked this PWP.
> 
> Originally written in 2006

A series of perfectly innocent events has landed Nick here. He asked Greg to go for a couple of beers after work, and they had more than a couple, quite a few more than a couple, and then as they were leaving the bar Nick’s feet got confused and he started to fall down the stairs, and that’s when Greg caught him. Two arms that were much stronger than they looked grabbed Nick and pulled him close, and then he was staring at Greg’s laughing face, stunned that Greg could catch him that easily. That was the moment that things became much less innocent. Greg’s smile faded, and so did Nick’s shock, and the next thing Nick knew Greg was kissing him. Just one soft, warm, chaste kiss, and maybe Nick could have just laughed it off, maybe they never would have thought of it again.

Nick is not laughing, though. Nick is kissing Greg back, and wrapping his arms tightly around Greg’s hips, pulling them closer together so he can feel more. Nick, at this inebriated moment, just wants to feel more, more of Greg’s mouth and skin and muscle against him.

“Get a room.” Someone leaving the bar yells at them, and Nick practically jumps out of his skin.

Greg, however, just laughs, his whole face lit up and happy. He takes Nick by the arm, steering him carefully to the bottom of the stairs and straight into a cab, giving the driver Nick’s address.

“If you want to forget that ever happened,” Greg turns to Nick as the cab starts moving. “It’s not going to happen. I have waited too damned long to give up now. I will, however, give you a temporary reprieve, and sleep on your couch if that’s where you want me.”

Nick is too drunk to be really freaked out by the fact that not only did he kiss Greg, but that Greg said he’d waited for it, for too damned long. Nick wonders how long? And why now? He doesn’t know what to say to Greg, so he doesn’t answer, just barely nods. Greg wants him. Greg. Wants him. His alcohol muddled brain flashes back to the kissing part, and decides it was really good. Good in a way that Nick never expected. In a wow this is hot way, but also in a how could this be so easy? way, and a this feels so right way. He isn’t sure if it’s kissing a guy that feels so right, or if it’s kissing Greg, specifically, that feels so right. He suspects it’s Greg.

Nick wonders, because yeah, Greg is his buddy, but not what he’d call a close friend, not someone he’d ever really opened up to, and Nick wonders why. He tries to think things through. No matter how drunk he is, he needs to figure this out before the cab pulls up to his place. Greg is the guy Nick hangs out with, plays video games and argues about music and does goofy kids stuff with. He’s like a pressure release valve, in a lot of ways; Nick wants Greg’s company when he needs to forget about all the fucked up shit in his life and just have fun for a while. When he needs to feel like the guy who didn’t have a psycho-stalker crash through his ceiling from his attic, when he needs to forget for a few hours that he was the guy who was buried alive, that’s when Nick hangs out with Greg.

Nick’s drunken brain stops at that thought, tells him it’s important. He looks over at Greg, who is sprawled next to him, his knee resting against Nick’s, and staring out the window being uncharacteristically quiet. Nick isn’t worried, because Greg told him he wouldn’t give up on Nick. That thought makes him feel good, a deep inside kind of good. He wants to tell Greg, but thinks twice, because a) he’s drunk and b) they’re in a cab. Instead, he reaches out and puts his hand on Greg’s leg, and gives a gentle squeeze. Greg never looks away from the window, but smiles and reaches over to hold Nick’s hand.

Nick is very happy that he’s drunk at this moment, because it means he doesn’t bother with being embarrassed, or freaking out, or even feeling strange about holding hands with Greg in the back of a cab. It means that he’s able to enjoy the sweet feeling it gives him, and he does. He looks out the window and sees that they’re only about five minutes away from his house. He has five minutes to figure out exactly how drunk he is, and what the hell he’s doing. How drunk? Not so drunk his vision is blurred. Not so drunk his stomach is feeling it. Not so drunk that he doesn’t remember exactly what Greg tastes like. Drunk enough, he reminds himself, that he stumbled walking down a flight of stairs. As they pull into his driveway, Nick decides he’s not too drunk to make the decision that yes, he definitely wants to kiss Greg some more, but possibly too drunk to figure out what the hell he wants to happen from there.

Paying the cab driver, walking from the cab to his door, and fumbling with his keys, Nick doesn’t let himself have second thoughts. Instead, he concentrates on how good Greg’s hand feels on his back, how warm, steady and grounding it is. He notices the way Greg is looking at him, like he’s looking for all the words Nick didn’t say in the cab. Greg doesn’t say anything, though, just gives Nick a quick grin, and helps him get the key in the door.

Once inside, Nick stops and faces Greg, has to ask him, “Are you sure about this, G?”

Maybe he should be, but Nick isn’t surprised when Greg laughs again, the noise seeming very loud in Nick’s silent house. Greg shakes his head, and then gets a little serious.

“Yeah, Nick, I’ve been sure for years, man. The real question here is, are you sure?” His voice is soft as he answers, his expression softens too, and he slowly runs his hand up and down Nick’s arm.

Years, Nick thinks, and looks at Greg, and realizes that this is much more serious than a drunken make out session, or a drunken anything. Nick is awed by how serious this all really is, because Greg cares, really cares more than Nick ever imagined. It’s all over the guy’s face, looking at Nick like Nick is Christmas and birthdays and the Fourth of July all wrapped together, and Greg is dying for the presents and the fire works. Nick’s not sure he can deliver, but he very much wants to try. He wants to make Greg’s face light up like that, wants to be able to make Greg that happy.

“Sure?” Nick lets out a nervous laugh. “I haven’t been very sure about anything lately. I’m not even sure what’s really happening here, but I do know I really want to kiss you again.”

Greg’s smile is indulging, understanding, and he puts his hand on Nick’s cheek before he kisses him, like he doesn’t want to scare Nick away. No chaste press of lips this time, though. Greg’s tongue slowly glides over his bottom lip, and Nick inhales sharply at the sensation, his lips already parting, kissing back as Greg’s tongue seduces his mouth. Nick can feel how cautious Greg is being, and he’s touched, but also getting frustrated. Greg isn’t kissing him like a guy who’s waited years, but then Nick thinks, maybe he is. Maybe Greg wants this so badly that he’s afraid of scaring Nick away now. He pulls Greg closer, his hands spanning the sides of Greg’s ribs and slowly moving across his back until he has Greg plastered against him. Nick feels the tremor run through Greg, feels how hard Greg is against his hip, and suddenly all Nick wants to do is give Greg what he wants, wants to make Greg wild and out of control, make Greg forget about being careful.

They pull apart, and Greg makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, and Nick’s surprised at how much it turns him on.

“Years, Greggo?” He asks, and Greg nods.

“This is really a surprise? Jesus, Nick, I’ve been shamelessly flirting with you for ever.” Greg shakes his head and then nuzzles into the crook of Nick’s neck, first his nose, and Nick can feel Greg inhale, and then lips and teeth are covering his skin, waking up an intense desire.

Nick can only moan, and tilt his head back for more. Greg takes him by the shoulders, his mouth attached to Nick’s neck, and walks Nick backwards, up against the wall.

He talks against Nick’s skin, “I knew you’d taste this good, this perfect.”

Teeth scrape across the spot under his ear, and Nick actually shakes, his whole body responding to Greg so fast it makes him ache. He hears himself groan, and then sort of keen in the back of his throat when Greg does it again.

“Oh fuck, man,” Greg is laughing, and Nick can feel it in his arms, against his skin, and maybe deep down in his heart somewhere. “You make that noise again and I’m gonna come in my pants.”

One desperate noise from him, and Greg is about to come in his pants? Nick is dazzled, and very sure he does not want Greg sleeping on his couch. His hands are holding Greg’s hips tightly, and it’s so easy to slide them down and around, and before he knows it, Nick has his hands full of Greg’s ass, dazzled again, this time at how much he loves the feeling. Greg’s head falls on Nick’s shoulder, and he grinds against Nick, panting his hot breath through the weave of Nick’s shirt.

“Bed.” Nick decides, out loud, and starts to walk Greg backward down the hall, keeping a firm grip on Greg’s firm ass.

“Fuck yes,” and Greg is laughing again, and sinking his fingers into Nick’s hair, holding his head still and kissing him, hard.

They stumble, and almost fall, but then Greg puts a hand out against the wall and stops them from ending up in a pile on the floor. Only a few more steps to his bedroom, and then his bed, and then Nick finds himself laying flat on his back, Greg on top of him, straddling him, sitting with his knees on either side of Nick’s hips, smiling like a maniac. Nick runs his hands up and down Greg’s thighs, and he finds the soft denim and hard muscle a most pleasing sensation.

Greg gives him a lopsided smile and tilts his head, “I didn’t think you were into guys.”

It’s a question, even though it wasn’t presented as one, and Nick answers, feeling giddy, “I think this is a Greg thing more than a guy thing.”

Greg literally melts on top of him, his body sprawling across Nick as he croons, “Did you know your drawl gets thicker when your turned on, and it’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard?”

Nick laughs, a little embarrassed, and ruffles Greg’s hair. Then, all he’s aware of is how good it feels to have Greg plastered all over him like this, and how much better it would feel skin on skin. He grabs the hem of Greg’s t shirt and start to push it up, and Greg quickly takes over, tossing his shirt on the floor, and then grabs Nick’s and pulls it off, too.

“Oh god,” Greg exhales, his eye huge and staring at Nick’s chest. He slowly spreads his palms over Nick’s ribs and slides his hands across skin, and both of them moan. “So, uh, you’ve never been with a guy before?”

Greg’s voice is deeper than usual, and he’s staring into Nick’s eyes with such intensity, Nick’s own voice is breathy, and all he can say is a weak, “Yeah, no, never. You?”

“Yeah, I have. You haven’t, but you’re cool with this?” Greg slides his hands over Nick’s chest, and Nick shivers.

“Oh yeah,” and his voice is stronger this time, because Nick is very sure that he is cool with this.

“Excellent,” Greg beams down at him, “As soon as it stops being cool, you tell me.”

Nick nods, and reaches up to wrap his hand around the back of Greg’s neck, pulling him in for a long, slow kiss. Their mouths fit together, and Nick slides his tongue in Greg’s mouth, stroking and sliding, making Greg’s hands clutch at his shoulders. Nick brings his other hand up to touch Greg, his cheek, his jaw, and then his fingers slide through Greg’s soft hair. His dick is so hard in his jeans that it hurts, and Nick pushes up against Greg, making Greg whimper into their kiss. Nick breaks the kiss, because the fact that he just made Greg whimper has made him even harder than he was a moment ago, and he really needs out of his jeans. Apparently, so does Greg, who is sitting up and undoing his pants, climbing off Nick to pull them off. Nick gets out of his jeans as fast as he can, and pulls Greg back on top of him. Maybe, if he were closer to sober, Nick would wonder why it feels so good to have Greg’s weight on top of him, Greg’s body covering his, legs and arms tangling together as Greg lays down between Nick’s legs. Nick does wonder, for a moment, if he’s going to freak out when they take off their shorts and the naked reality hits him in the face.

Greg nuzzles into Nick’s neck again, and asks, “You okay? This good?”

“So good,” Nick groans, and wraps his arms around Greg’s back, runs his hands over the slowly fading scars.

Greg’s hips jerk, their hard dicks grinding against each other, and Nick rocks his hips instinctively, and just like that they have a rhythm going. Greg’s mouth is biting hard on Nick’s shoulder, and he’s panting and moaning as Nick’s hands cover every inch of his back, and then head lower. Nick thinks this is happening too fast, they’re too drunk, that he should take his time and slow down and not be so selfish, should take his time with Greg. He’s telling himself all of this as his hands slide under the waistband of Greg’s boxer briefs, and he gets his hands back on Greg’s small, round ass. Slow can happen later, next time, because there will definitely be a next time, and now it’s just not possible to do anything but grab hold of Greg’s ass and go with it.

“Jesus,” Greg pants, squirming and talking. “Nick, please, can we lose the shorts? Because, man, you have no idea how good this will feel naked. Naked is good, so fucking good, trust me.”

The whole time he’s talking, Greg is trying to pull off both his and Nick’s underwear. Nick laughs, and doesn’t worry about freaking out as he helps Greg get them naked. Their shorts are kicked away, and now Nick has a naked Greg covering him, their hard, hot dicks sliding against each other, making Nick gasp at how fucking good it feels, how right Greg was, is.

“Fuck.” Nick is surprised to hear himself, hear how harsh and needy his voice is.

Greg picks his head up, looks at Nick, nods slowly and then nuzzles his cheek against Nick’s. Greg kisses his temple and leans up on his elbows, sliding his hands under Nick’s shoulders and hanging on. Nick feels how Greg has more leverage this way, and wants some of his own. His hands are back on Greg’s ass, grabbing hold and pulling Greg against him hard.  
Greg does that nuzzling with his face against Nick’s and starts moaning, and talking next to Nick’s ear.

“Oh yeah, see, man, see how right I was about this?”

Nick can only grunt and nod, too amazed at how easy and good this is, at how Greg’s cock feels rubbing and sliding against his, like this is what it’s supposed to feel like. Nick pulls his knees up so he can move more, really push up against Greg, have more control over their humping and rocking. It’s so hot between them, so much heat and sweat, so much Nick never knew was possible happening between them. Greg is talking again, babbling about how much he’s wanted this, how perfect Nick feels, how much better everything can get from here, and Nick believes it all, trusts Greg completely at this moment, and needs to be so much closer to him. He pulls his hands away from Greg’s ass and wraps his arms around Greg, pulling him as close he can, burying his head in the crook of Greg’s neck as he cries out and comes all over them. Greg whimpers again, and moves faster against Nick, shuddering, and then coming hard as Nick’s arms keep a tight hold on him. Even in his orgasmic, blissful haze, Nick keeps his arms tight around Greg through Greg’s very noisy orgasm. Then, it’s like they both agree to melt; Nick’s knees slide down straight on the bed, Greg’s arms slide out from under Nick, and he starts to slide off Nick completely, but Nick pulls him back, pulls him close against his side.

“Don’t leave.” Nick tells him.

“Not gonna happen, Nicky, not now, no way.” Greg clumsily kisses Nick’s chest.

Nick wants to say more, but he’s passed out before he has the chance.

The End


End file.
